Knights of the Hand
The Knights of the Hand were an order made up from former knights of the Order of the Silver Hand of Lordaeron. Being an Order of knights, our members are expected to conduct themselves as such, with respect, stoicism and discipline. To begin with us, an aspiring member must be admitted as a Page; a rank at which they must attend training sessions with our Battlemaster. A Page must also perform serving duty at feasts, as well as a few other menial tasks. After a satisfactory period of time, the Page may indicate that they are ready to attempt the Trial of the Sword. More often than not this trial involves some sort of combat, be it ceremonial or otherwise. If the test is successfully completed, the Page is then elevated to the rank of Squire. A new squire will be approached by a Knight who will offer to take them on as an apprentice of sorts. The Squire’s duties under the Knight include attending to him at feasts, festivals and tournaments, as well as assisting in his preparations for actual combat. Squireship is not without its benefits however, as the Squire is entitled to one-on-one training and eligible for tournaments. When the Knight-Master feels that their Squire is ready, he or she shall submit them to attempt to Trial of the Hammer, a grueling test that not only assesses combat ability, but also the depths of the mind. This final trial is a guarded secret of the order; no Knight may speak of it to anyone who has not already passed theirs. Upon passing the trial, the member is knighted at a grand ceremony before their brothers and sisters. At the rank of Knight, a member is afforded a certain amount of independence, as we participate in military action only loosely and not in the idea of rank and file. Knights are individually heroes, after all. A Knight may be invited to join one of the twin wings of the order, The Crusaders or The Protectors. The Crusaders are charged with vanquishing the remaining scourge and the other ills of the world, while the Protectors specialize in combating the Horde. Bear in mind that this invitation is not instant, but will come after the Knight has served for some time and proven their worth on more than one occasion. Ranks Grand Master, Knight-Marshal- officer Leyora, Liucen Battlemaster- Officer Derrent, Bjornsdtr Loremaster- Officer Harkir, Liska Seneschal- Commander of the Crusaders. Proshall ((Raid Leader)) Crusader- Knights dedicated to the eradication of the final Scourge in Northrend. ((Our raider rank. Req. Level 80 and full t9 or better. As well as having attained the rank of knight.)) Protector- These are our strongest knights, entry is by invitation only. ((Requires level 80 and a full set of Furious, also have to have been knighted ICly. These are our PvP'ers)) Knights- respected members who have earnt their knighthood via the completion of thetwo trials: The sword of righteousness and the Hammer of Justice. Squires- are pages who have completed the sword of righteousness and who have been accepted by a Knight as an apprentice. Pages- are new recruits and are expected to wait on the Knights and squires and officers, eventually they will be deemed ready by an officer to take the first trial and achieve squire rank. OOC Information Welcome to the . We are a heavy RP and RP-PvP guild whose roots lie in the old Order of the Silver Hand, inspired by the real-life Teutonic Knights. We PvP regularly with the Aegis Schism world event and often Co-ordinate events with . If what you have read interests you, you’re welcome to apply. Your application will be reviewed by an officer and if approved, you will be assessed with a short test before being granted the rank of Page. Pick up your sword, your hammer, staff, shield, daggers, pole-arm or mace; your journey begins here. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Knights of the Hand Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds